


Sleep

by magickmoons



Series: Always [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s10e02 Morpheus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Season/Series 10, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's having trouble sleeping after Vagonbrei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written for LiveJournal Writerverse prompt: stay by my side

Sam watched Daniel's eyes close through her own heavily weighted lids. 'No!' she wanted to scream, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She felt so cold, so heavy; she just wanted to rest, just for a minute. The gray tint of her vision darkened steadily.

She opened her eyes to see the heavy wooden lid closing above her. The urge to scream was so powerful it shook her entire body. They couldn't do this to her, couldn't leave her here. She didn't want to die, not now, not trapped and alone. She fought to raise her arms and bang on the lid, but something was restraining her, holding her body in place as she tried to thrash free.

She channeled all her will into a primal scream which jerked her back into consciousness. Her first thought was that she didn't feel that unending exhaustion anymore, nor was she cold. In fact, she was wrapped rather tightly in a pair of warm, strong arms surrounding her underneath a mound of blankets.

She could hear Jack's voice whispering calming phrases, and tried to steady her breathing once she realized that she was home, she was safe, and apparently she was in bed with Jack. That was what kept tripping her up, because, while they had been sharing a bed whenever they were in the same city for some time now, she was fairly certain she had gone to bed alone.

"Jack?" she asked softly, afraid she was still caught in the web of nightmares that plagued her sleep since her return from Vagonbrei. Dr. Lam had warned all of them to expect some pretty vivid nightmares until their hormone levels evened out.

He pulled her a little more tightly against his chest. She could feel his heart racing; that scream must have actually broken through. "Yeah, it's me."

She snuggled back against him, locking his arms in place with her own. Her eyes drifted shut again and she may have dozed for a few minutes, but even when she opened her eyes, she wasn't sure. She tried to guess the time, but her internal clock had fallen victim to the parasite as well; body cues such as hunger and fatigue were useless right now. The bright light seeping around the edges of the curtains seemed to indicate that it was mid-morning.

"When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming."

"I got in early this morning and came straight here. The SGC was alerted yesterday. Someone was supposed to tell you I was coming."

She slowly wiggled around until she was facing him, staying close enough that his hand still rested comfortably on her hip. "Well, we hadn't been out the infirmary too long before there was an incident with Vala." He raised his eyebrows, but she just shook her head. He didn't need to concern himself with that. "Afterwards, we all went out to dinner."

"Well, that explains why you didn't even move when I got here this morning. I swear, I was about to call Lam when you finally woke up." She could see the concern in his eyes. "But Sam, do you really think that staying out all night was the smartest move after everything that happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course we didn't stay out all night, Jack. I was home by ten." Her eyes dropped to where her fingers were tracing patterns across his chest. "I just couldn't... That is, I didn't want to go to sleep."

A quick glance up at his eyes showed that he understood what she wasn't saying: that she was afraid of sleeping. They had faced a lot of enemies over the years, but having to fear your own body, your own needs, was one of the worst. As if to reinforce that, she was overcome with a huge yawn.

"What time did you get to sleep then?"

She shrugged. "It was after dawn," she admitted.

He sighed. "Well, it's just past 10 now." He stopped as her eyes widened and she started moving as if to get up. He gently held her and shook his head. "You are not going to work today. One, it's Saturday; and Two, I checked your schedule. You have nothing that can't wait a day or two."

Ordinarily she would have made at least a token protest at his steamrolling through her life like that, but really, she was very comfortable here.

"Get some more sleep, Sam. When you wake up, we'll call Daniel and Teal'c and get everybody together for lunch."

"I'm afraid, Jack," she blurted out. "Afraid that this is just another part of the hallucinations and if I go to sleep, I won't wake up."

"I know, and I promise you that this is real. You're home and you're safe and you're with me." His voice was as soothing as the motion of his hand rhythmically stroking her arm.

Her eyes started to close again. "You'll be here when I wake up?" she murmured.

The last thing she felt as sleep took its hold was gentle kisses across her face. "I'm here for as long as you need me, Sam."


End file.
